Bienvenue dans la famille
by dexash
Summary: Petite "missing scene" de mon crû. Breena attendait son mariage avec impatience. AU lieu de ça, elle va devoir soutenir Jimmy...


_Petite scène qui aurait pu se passer au début de la s10. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Ash'_

_EDIT :_ Gwenetsi a eu la gentillesse de me signaler quelques fautes qui m'avaient echappé. merci à toi :)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NCIS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Breena fit rapidement un sac pour Jimmy. Même si certaines personnes de son entourage de comprenaient pas, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Jimmy était un homme loyal, courageux, et conscient de son devoir. Et son devoir en ce jour triste, était avec sa famille. Sa vraie famille, celle qu'il s'était construit. Il lui avait longuement parlé de tout le monde, et Breena s'était fait une joie d'enfin les connaître en personne.

C'était sans compter sur le terroriste qui avait fait des ravages dans leurs rangs. Mais elle était fière, si fière de lui. Fière qu'il fasse passer ses convictions avant tout, et fière qu'il n'ait pas hésité une seconde à lui en parler.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas à toi d'aller là bas. Un hopital n'est pas …  
- Maman! Tu te rappelles, ce laius que tu m'as fait sur les devoirs d'une bonne épouse ?

- La famille de Jimmy a besoin de lui. Et moi, je dois soutenir mon mari. Et si ça passe par rester au chevet de Ducky pour veiller sur lui à la place de Jimmy, alors c'est ce que je ferai.  
L'autre femme ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa en voyant son époux apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Tiens chérie, prends mes clefs.  
- Merci Papa.  
Elle embrassa son père sur la joue alors qu'il al serrait contre lui.  
- Appelle nous si tu as besoin. Je suis fier de toi.  
Avec un clin d'oeil, il la relacha et la regarda s'échapper, ses deux sacs à la main.

- T'es un ange, fit Jimmy en embrassant rapidement sa femme.  
- Le strict minimum.  
A ce moment, un militaire en uniforme frappa a la porte.  
- Docteur palmer ? Enseigne Williams, je suis là pour vous escorter jusqu'au QG du NCIS.  
- Très bien.  
Il se reconcentra sur son épouse, auquel il adressa un sourire désolé.  
- C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci, ma chérie.  
- Fonce, je vais veiller sur Ducky, et je le fais transporter à Bethesda dès que c'est possible.  
Après un dernier regard, Jimmy disparut, et Bree s'installa auprès de Ducky, veillant sur le sommeil du vieux médecin qui représentait tant aux yeux de son compagnon.

Vu la ferveur avec laquelle Jimmy parlait de GIbbs, de son équipe, et encore plus de Ducky, Bree savait que, si un jour ça devenait vraiment sérieux entre eux, en épousant Jimmy, elle épouserait aussi son travail. Et quelque part, elle se sentait fière, que JImmy la juge digne de l'accompagner sur ce chemin.  
Il lui avait confié la personne qui comptait peut-être le plus au monde, à égalité avec elle.  
Ducky bougea légèrement, la sortant de ses réflexions.  
- Jimmy...  
- Dr Mallard ?  
- Breena ...  
Bree sourit et se pencha sur le médecin.  
- Jimmy est rentré à Washington, aider au NCIS. Reposez vous, je reste là. fit-elle en prenant doucement la main ridée.

Deux jours plus tard, Ducky était assez stable pour être transporté, et comme elle l'avait promis, Bree organisa son transfert vers Bethesda. Dans l'avion militaire médicalisé, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
- Me chère, je ne vous ai pas remercié …  
- Oh si vous l'avez fait. Plusieurs fois. Ducky, vous et l'équipe comptez pour Jimmy. Si je peux aider, je serai là.

Fatigué, Jimmy attendait sur le tarmac. Il aurait du rentrer se coucher, après la mort de Deering, mais il voulait voir sa femme, et s'assurer que Ducky allait bien. Il observait le gros porteur manoeuvrer quand des portières claquèrent derrière lui.

- Palmer ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit la voix moqueuse de Tony. Sitôt sa phrase terminée, il se prit une double claque derrirèe la tête de Ziva et Gibbs, alors que McGee s'arrétait à ses côtés. Abby le poussa pour prendre Jimmy dans ses bras.  
- Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser tout seul ?

L'infirmier jeta un oeil par le hublot et sourit, se tournant vers son patient.  
- Vous avez de la chance tous les deux... Je crois que votre famille nous attend.  
Breena lui jeta un oeil interrogatif mais Ducky sourit.  
- Ma chère, la rencontre que vous attendiez va avoir lieu.

- Si vous voulez Mme Palmer, vous pouvez descendre sur le côté.  
- Je ne le quitte pas. décréta la blonde avec un petit sourire.  
- Bien.

Quand la rampe arrière s'abbaissa, le petit groupe s'avança, impatient. En tête, Abby et Jimmy auraient trépigné si la fatigue ne les avait pas privé d'énergie.  
- Doc ?  
- Gibbs! Tu voulais voir en personne si j'étais en vie ? La délicieuse Breena a parfaitement bien pris soin de moi.  
Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, alors que leur escorte s'éclipsait discrètement pour ramener le sac de Bree et les affaires de Ducky.  
- Merci.  
La blonde remercia l'homme qui regagna l'avion au pas gymnastique.

Elle se retourna vers le groupe, et McGee et Ziva la saluèrent, avant de lui prendre chacun une sac des mains.  
Gibbs lui serra la main, sans dire un mot, mais reconnut le même regard reconnaissant qu'avait Jimmy quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle prendrait soin de Ducky.  
Tony l'embrassa sur les deux joues, lachant une vanne envers Jimmy, alors qu'Abby s'approchait, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

Alors qu'enfin elle retrouvait les bras de son mari, elle entendit le rire de Ducky.  
" On dirait qu'il ne se sont pas vu depuis des semaines."  
"Merci Ziva" remercia Palmer après avoir embrassé son épouse, saluant ainsi la claque qu'avait pris Tony.

Ducky roula jusqu'à eux, poussé par Gibbs, et il lui prit la main  
"Bienvenue dans la famille, ma chère enfant."


End file.
